mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Dragon Elders" Plot (At the destroyed Princess Peach's Castle, Bowser and Kammy walked into a mess of rocks and see the injured Toadsworth) *Bowser: Toadsworth, where is the princess? *Toadsworth: She's....have...been....kidnapped. *Bowser: What?! Who? *Toadsworth: The X-Nauts have returned. They got the princess....this...time. *Bowser: Those thefts! I will get my revenge on them and capture the princess. I will find them and kill them all. *Toad: Whatever you do, don't be shy. *Bowser: I'm not shy! I am the king of the koopas and that's final. *Kammy: Anyone know a way to find the princess? *Toadette: I think they headed to Goomba Village where the party was held. *Bowser: A party? How come? *Merlon: Mario and Luigi are there. Just go to the party and pick them up. *Bowser: But i hate them. *Merlon: Just go. Get out. Warn them about the kidnapping. *Bowser: I will. I'm out. Let's go Kammy. *Kammy: Right lord. (Bowser and Kammy left the castle as Yoshi arrived to see the mess that the X-Nauts done) *Yoshi: Oh no. What happen to the castle? *Merlon: Yoshi, you're late. The castle was destroyed by the X-Nauts. I'm sorry to hear you coming. You guard the castle and didn't you see the thefts come along to destroy us? *Yoshi: No. I was busy. *Merlon: They capture the princess. *Yoshi: I saw Bowser walk by without the princess. *Merlon: Not just Bowser. A group of X-Nauts. *Yoshi: X-Nauts? I will go after them. *Merlon: Go to the warp pipe room, you know how to get to them. *Yoshi: I will, i will try. I will not fail you. *Merlon: You got it. Now go now and stop the X-Nauts. *Yoshi: I will master. *Merlon: Good luck. (In the warp pipe room) *Yoshi: Man, where can i find a warp pipe? Ah ha. *found the warp pipe and jump on it* This will take me to the world where the X-Nauts are. *jump into the warp pipe* (At the Dragon Valley in the baby shower) *Mrs. Shoutfire: There we are. Welcome to the Baby Shower. *Tomas: Ah yes, what a wonderful day with a lot of baby dragons around playing with their dragonflies. *Mrs. Shoutfire: I love the sound of it. *Tomas: It does feel good to be in a party like this. I am just going to take a seat. *Mrs. Shoutfire: Oh, sure thing. *Tomas: Look at the kids, are they having fun playing in a playground like this? *Mrs. Shoutfire: It's just a little playground for baby dragons. *Tomas: Baby dragons. Even kids too. *Cho Lei: Oh hey Tomas. *Tomas: Cho Lei, you finally came. *Cho Lei: Yes. Glad you could show up. Where are the rest of the elders? *Tomas: They didn't show up. Titan tried to come, but he's too far from Cloudy Domain. He can't even hear a single word in his life. *Cho Lei: What's wrong with that? *Tomas: When you started to get old, you can't hear nothing but the people inside you. *Mrs. Shoutfire: Oh, what about Astor and Magnus? *Tomas: Astor is locked up in prison. Magnus is too busy training with his dragon students to fight the enemies. *Cho Lei: Teenagers you say? *Tomas: Yes. Teens are more. I was a teen once in my high school days. *Cho Lei: That doesn't matter what school you go to. Let's go and grab some lunch. *Mrs. Shoutfire: Oh yeah. I heard that Moneybags made some great burgers for everyone to try. *Moneybags: Come and get your burgers. 10 gems each for each burger. *Tomas: Let's grab one with our gems. *Cho Lei: Sure thing elder. *Moneybags: One each my friends. *Tomas: I'll take it from here. *Moneybags: Grab one. *Tomas: *give gems to Moneybags* There you go. *Moneybags: Gems. You just made my day. *Tomas: Come on ladies, let's grab some lunch. (At the lunch table) *Cho Lei: Does it feel good to have some burgers? *Tomas: Yeah. I thought there were lizards on the size of the meat. *Mrs. Shoutfire: It tasted like fry. *Tomas: But i like to toast my bread a bit crispy like a chip. *Cho Lei: Taste like a rib. *Tomas: I miss eating those ribs. Good old days as a child. *Mrs. Shoutfire: Make me want to bake those pies again. (A giant pipe pops in and Yoshi lands on the ground from the pipe) *Yoshi: Hello? *Dragon Elder #1: A dinosaur is on the loose! *Dragon Elder #2: What are you doing here? *Yoshi: Don't hurt me. I'm not looking for trouble. I'm here to help. *Dragon Elder #3: For help? In the conflict of Ripto? *Yoshi: Ripto? Is he turn out to be a bad guy, i'm going after him. *Dragon Elder #1: Okay. I trusted you for this. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers